


[Podfic] Hearth and Home

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cover Art Welcome, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:09:01)Author's Summary from lady_ragnell:When Eliot goes to a temple, or when he’s in one place long enough to build a shrine, he doesn’t do it for Ares. He does it for Hestia.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Hearth and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearth and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696900) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> warning for brief mentions of violence

download/listen [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ddJcSew2mlamA-Rgu2KIzCSj1EGWzIAN/view?usp=sharing) (00:09:01)

**Author's Note:**

> This was created as a simulpod for Voice Team 2020, so check out versions from other Team Red members! It was recorded by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957926), [ sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972065), [ silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052351), and [ idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061117).
> 
> Thanks to lady_ragnell for having blanket permission to podfic

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hearth and Home [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957926) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)
  * [[Podfic] Hearth and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972065) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
